Dark Side Of The Moon
by Pay-Pay-Anime
Summary: It's always Naruto. Always. He has friends, though. But with the changes and the growing danger that puts his friends at risk, will he abandon everything that he worked so hard for? Will his teammates be with him all the way, or will they now fear him?
1. Liars and Fate

Alright... I've been working on this story since January and unfortunatly it's taken my attention away from my other story Spellbound (which to all who are reading it, I'm very, very sorry.) Since I've already written eight chapters and still going, I will be updating this story a little more often than the other. Please comment if it feels rushed or anything else.

**_I do not own Naruto._**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Sorry I'm late but a feeble old lady asked me if I could carry her grocerys to her house. And, with my amount of luck, I ran into a long lost friend halfway across Konoha and I kinda lost track of time." Kakashi was lying his guts out to two members of his Genin team whom were glaring at him.

"Kakashi, you are a bad liar. Even the baka has better lies than you." Sasuke said

"Maa, where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked, finally noticing that the hyperactive baka wasn't with them.

"Hn, the dobe's probably asleep. He might've forgot we had training today." Sasuke said, bluntly not giving a damn about Naruto whlie thinking about gouging Itachi's eyes out for revenge.

Kakashi sighed, "Well, if we want to start today's training, we better go and get Naruto." He lead Sasuke and Sakura to Naruto's apartment, all oblivious of what was to come in the mext few minutes, and what changes Naruto was going through

"Um, Kakshi-sensei?" Sakura said

"Hai, Sakura?"

"I've got a bad feeling that something's wrong with Naruto, but, I'm not sure why."

"Hn, then we had better hurry." the three shinobi lept onto the rooftops, hoping their blond teammate would be alright.

'If this is a joke to make me feel guilty for arriving late, all three of them are going to die by my hands." Kakashi thought as they got closer to Naruto's home.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Small, I know. But the other chapters are a lot longer than this, I assure you. My other story is the same. Ja Ne until next time!


	2. Time Holds Many Suprises

**_I do not own Naruto._**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Kuso! I can't believe this! But... I guess it could be worse than this considering my luck. Kuso!" Naruto complained to no one in particular while he observed his new body, curticy of the demon, known as Kyuubi, that is sealed inside him. Naruto used to be 5 foot 3 inch tall genin with spiky, blond hair, wearing a 'Kill-Me-Now' orange jumpsuit. Now, he was a 6 foot 4 inch tall Kitsune with blue, slitted eyes. If that wasn't strange enough, he can speak like he always could and waves nine long bushy tails that can put you under a trance if you stare long enough.

Kyuubi, on his behalf, is training Naruto to take his place as the new Kyuubi. Apparently, the fox couldn't stand to train him in a human form so 'slight' changes were made for proper training. "Kuso, my team's coming! Kyuubi, how do I change back?" Naruto asked, sensing his team approaching closer to his home.

**"Focus chakra to the center of your heart and mold it into your human body. And a word of warning, don't stop until your completely done or else you'll die." **Kyuubi said as he closed his eyes to take a nap.

"Hai, sensei." Naruto replied as time was running against him, his team was picking up speed every second he wasted worrying. He finally molded his chakra into his heart and successfuly completed the transformation. He suddenly felt his teammates chakra levels as heard a knock on the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Team 7 arrived at Naruto's apartment and it looked as if nobody had occupied it for years. No lights were on and even though the sun was shining through the window, they still couldn't see through. Kakashi was leaning on the rails reading Icha Icha Paradise for a while until he finally spared a moment to glance up to the worn door. He walked over and gently knocked on the door. Sasuke, looked skeptical at his sensei as Sakura had a worried look on her face. After a few moments of worring and waiting, the door slowly opened.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know it's small so don't bother me about it. I have wireless internet on my laptop and I never know when the internet will be on. There is no update time set for anything I work on so, Ja Ne until next time!


	3. A Beast With Secrets

**_I do not own Naruto._**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

As the door opened, Sakura's worry increased ten fold as a demonic Naruto jumped out of the apartment and pinned Sasuke down. Sasuke was stricken with fear as Naruto's eyes flashed a blood red every few moments. Sakura rushed to Naruto with tears in her eyes as she hoped the two would stop before they were both killed.

_'Please, Kami-sama, I don't want them to fight anymore. They're going to kill themselves if this goes on.' _she thought right before she started to run to her teammates until Kakashi stopped her.

"Sakura, I know your conserned about Naruto and Sasuke but we need to stay out of this, not only for our sakes, but for theirs as well. There is nothing we can do except hope that Naruto can fight what has taken over his body, and protect oureslves incase he looses his will power." Kakashi raised his hitai-ate and began to focus on Naruto with the sharingan, hoping that Naruto would be able to stop the rampaging 'beast' that had taken over his body. Sakura looked at Kakashi, only to hope that he was right. Naruto had never given up, and they hoped that today wouldn't be the day he started.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

Naruto's canines were gleaming in the light as he stared at me with those demonic eyes. I try to call the real Naruto out, hoping that he'll hear me. "Naruto! Calm down! I-it's me, Sasuke!" I saw him blink as his eyes turned back into the radiant blue that everyone always saw. He loosened his claws that were gripping my shoulders, and got off of me. I turned my head and saw the look on Kakashi's face, even he was scared, and I couldn't blame him. I don't know how Naruto turned into that- thing- but I know that Itachi would even avoid it if possible. Naruto stared at me and then turned his head to Sakura and Kakashi as if he didn't know why we were all here. I felt a pain in my arm as I looked at my left shoulder. It was bleeding badly. Sakura got up and started to run towards me as my vision blurred as I embraced the darkness that enveloped me.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Kakashi, visably relieved, stood up from his prone form and walked over to Naruto with his hitai-ate still raised. He walkeld over to Naruto slowly,

hoping everything was back to normal.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"Hn, yeah. I think so."

"Naruto, why does your jumpsuit have claw marks all over it?" Sakura asked, suspicion growing as she started a diagnostic jutsu on him. To her suprise, he was fine. Sasuke woke up, opening his eyes to Naruto leaning against the wall of his apartment. To Kakashi's suprise, Sakura didn't notice him but instead kept looking at Naruto's body, searching for any kind of injury.

"Um, Sakura-chan, I told you, I'm fine." she looked at him sternly.

"Alright, then how do you explain your clothes?"

Kakashi, who was checking Sasuke, looked over two see the two arguing, "Naruto, would all of this be involved with your 'friend'?"

"Yeah. He said next time it would be my death if I didn't follow his orders. Your not going to tell obaa-chan, are you?"

"Hn, well, I could, but what fun would that be, ne?" Naruto glared at the jonin before letting it go.

"You know, since your jumpsuit is in threads, you'll need to go shopping. I'm sure that Sakura can help with that. Just think of as a mission."

"Kakashi, your sending the dobe on a SS-rank mission."

"To test his endurance. If you want to go with them-"

"No way in Hell." Sakura glared at them before turning to Naruto.

"What kind of clothes do you need, and what color? If you say orange, I'll kill you." she said, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"I need a red trench coat, black and red training clothes. And later on I need to get a katana with a fox ingraved on it." Sakura wrote it all down except the katana.

"Why the hell would a dobe need a katana?"

"Because, Sas-GAY, my sensei is going to teach me kenjutsu."

"Just make sure things get out of hand, okay Naruto?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto rolled his eyes

"Naruto lets go. Ja Ne, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and ran down the stairs while the two sharingan users thought one thing_, 'Poor Naruto.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

YAY!!!. I'm amazed that I found the time to work on this. Sorry for the long wait, but my mom was put in the hospital for a while and I didn't feel like typing. Thank you for those who still read this story and who have beared with me. Please r&r.


	4. To go through living Hell, and then some

I can and will say this in pride, thank God I'm a tomboy and not a tomgirl. I have no clue how to do all this crap with clothes or colors so I had to have the help of some of my friends and my mom. It was painful to write it and it's even more painful to type it, being 2:30 in the morning and I am very tired. On with the story before i start to ramble!

* * *

It was huge, to say the least. Sakura drug Naruto, who was under a henge, into a clothing store for shinobi, against his will. It had anything from trench coats to guys crying from their empty wallets.

_'Oh. Kami. Why me? Why couldn't she drag Sasuke with her?' _

**"Because you had to sink your claws into his shoulders. Just for future referance, Uchiha clan has bad blood. "**

_'Okay... I'll remember that. If I can, or will, live through this infernal hell I'm entering.'_

**"Good luck Kit."** Kyuubi shut off the mental link and Naruto sighed as Sakura yelled, "Don't just stand there! Come here and see if you like this!" Naruto was scared for his life. She works fast. Too fast for comfort., _'So, I wonder who'll be digging my grave? Kakashi. No, he'll be reading his porn. Ero-sennin? Hell. No. Maybe that damn cat. No it's gonna be dead before me! Crap.' _Naruto's train of thought was interupted as Sakura yelled at him.

"Get over here or you'll be through a wall!" Naruto paled, fast.

"Coming!" Naruto walked over to where Sakura was and saw what she was holding in her hands, a blood red coat with white flames licking the bottom, it was like the Yondaime's, only the wierd color placement and the kanji for 'fox' on the back. Naruto's eyes lit up fast.

"It's perfect Sakura-chan!" she smiled, knowing that he didn't know that he was in her territory and he had money. Lots of it. That he was letting her use freely.

**"Shannaro! A perfect day of spending Naruto-kun's money! I just hope you bag him before some other bitch does." **Inner Sakura said out of the blue.

_"What'dy mean by that? I love SASUKE-KUN NOT NARUTO NO BAKA!" _She shouted in her mind

**"You little liar! You like Naruto-kun and there's no use trying to hide t from yourself, or me for that matter. So snap out of your trance already and finish up the fun you've started."** Inner Sakura barked as she pushed Sakura back to Earth. She shook her head and proceeded to touture- er help Naruto with hours of pain- er valuable learning experiance with shopping.

"Come on, we've got more to look for!" she drug him around the store for a few minutes before finding a black shirt that could fit him perfectly. She added it to the coat and thought about the fan club he'd have after getting rid of the kill me now jumpsuit. A few more moments of looking around and Sakura found a pair of pants that were like the ones he already wore except they were red like the coat. After finding everything she liked, She pushed Naruto into trying the clothes on and seeing that everything fit, went to pay them. They walked up to the woman working at the register to pay for the clothes until Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura-chan, here's the money for the clothes." He handed her the money to pay for everything as he walked out the door.

"W-wait Naruto. Why are you leaving this to me? Can't you come over here?" she asked worried at the change of mood in her teammate.

"If i do you may get kicked out with me or worse. Please, you pay for them, I'll wait outside for you." Sakura could only nod as she saw she wasn't going to change his mind. She paid for the clothes, all the while the woman gave her glares every moment she got. Suddenly Sakura got curious and angry.

_'What the hell is going on here? it's like they hold a grudge against Naruto or something...' _She pondered as she left the store to meet a slightly depressed Naruto.

"Hey I got the stuff. And I was thinking that we could go and eat. I'm getting kind of hungry." she purposed, making Naruto jump up and down like a little kid.

"Ramen!!!" she shook her head and followed him to Ichiraku ramen, unknown they were being watched by three eyes.

"Hm, you know, they might make a good couple. Don't you agree, Sasuke."

"Hn, that is if she can stand the dobe long enough." the other replied

"You never know, after all anything is possible in this world of ours." the cyclops pondered

"Hn. Lets go, they're fine and this cover is cheesy. Even for you."

"I guess." they blew the cover of a wooden fence and went to train and read porn while the other two went to eat.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said after his fourth bowl of ramen.

"Hai Naruto?"

"Thanks for going with me and helping me. I would've been in trouble if you wouldn't come. And i really enjoyed it." he said, shocking her.

"Oh it's no problem! I was glad to do it. And I kinda noticed you look a lot like the Yondaime, ya know with the new clothes and all." she pointed out

"I guess. I never really paid attention to it. We have the same eyes and were both blond but that's all I noticed." Sakura sighed quietly. Leave it to Naruto to not notice something like that.

"Do you think you could be related to him?" Naruto choked on the broth.

"W-where the hell'd ya ge an idea like that?! We don't even have the same name or anything!" he shouted, _'Not to mention he sealed kyuubi into me. What love if it's even true.'_ he added as an afterthought.

"Well you never know. I mean, anythings possible." she reasoned as he sighed, loudly.

"I'll talk to obaa-chan about it later, but for now, ramen!" he shouted as he dug into another bowl of ramen. Sakura sighed, _'Even when it's important or life-changing... somethings will never change. i suppose.' _She thought as she started on her second bowl of ramen.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura split up after they were done eating. Sakura went to Tsunade's for a moment to train with Shizune for awhile. Naruto went to a wepon shop to have a special sword forged. He was now headed to the Hokage tower to find out about the Yondaime and the possibility of him being related to him.

Tsunade was drinking her tea, happy about the day's lack of paperwork. Everything was peacefull until the prankster of Konoha barged into her room.

"Oy obaa-chan are you asleep?!" he half shouted

"Dammit Naruto what the hell do you want?!" Tsunade yelled, ready to punch him out of the office and into the laidies' onsen. Her thoughts changed as Naruto's went serious.

"I want to know if the Yondaime is my father or not." he stated, mentally preparing for the answer.

_'I need sake. And loads of it.' _She sighed , knowing the day would've come at one point in time but had never imagined it being so soon.

"Okay Naruto I'll tell you since your old enough to know and you had the balls to barge in here on my break. You weren't supposed to know until your sixteenth birthday but, you are..."

* * *

Ah the famouse cliffhanger! You have no clue what's in store because you are not me therefore you cannot tell what I will do next. Maybe I shall give the next chapter away on ebay or burn it in a fire or put it on the end of a hook and go fishing! I like that idea, fishing it is! Sorry had to do that... anyways I hop youve enjoyed that painful thing i just typed for your amusement... don't forget to r&r. Til next time... Ja ne!


End file.
